Given the increasing use of electrical controls in vehicles, whether land vehicles or aircraft, it is now common practice to equip such vehicles with electrical housings that group together electromagnetic elements and electrical packs containing power components. In order to facilitate maintenance of the electrical housing, the components are generally grouped together in power modules, each comprising power components and control components carried by strips that are fastened on a support plate. The electromagnetic elements and the power components are connected to power supply buses carried by the support plate and to connection buses for connection with the control components.
It is thus possible to have modules that are identical, thereby making it easier to provide the electrical housing. Nevertheless, the control components are subjected to heating as a result of being close to the electromagnetic elements and to the power components, such that the reliability of the module suffers, in particular because of the greater temperature rise that occurs inside an electrical housing when the electrical housing is mounted on board an airplane designed to fly at high altitudes where the air is rarefied, or indeed as a result of a failure of a ventilation device that is usually associated with the electrical housing.